


Art of "He's A Pirate" by vix_spes

by kishafisha



Series: La Galleria [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Regency, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha
Summary: Art inspired by vix_spec's "He's A Pirate" for the Hannigram A/B/O Big Bang.





	Art of "He's A Pirate" by vix_spes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He's A Pirate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989329) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



> I decided to go pure digital this time for my art for [vix_spec's amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989329), which led to having to upgrade my OS and reinstall CS3. I'm most upset at myself for accidentally resizing the piece while I was deciding on a background. Honestly I feel sick to my stomach at the loss.
> 
> Much love to vix for the amazing fic and for being so amenable to my overzealous research into the style of clothing from the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth in the late 1600-early 1700s and being so patient with my computer troubles and time differences!
> 
> Please go and give them many kudos so that they will expand this universe beyond the limits of the Bang!


End file.
